


Robron Smut Book

by Robronfanforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfanforever/pseuds/Robronfanforever
Summary: Robron can't stop having sex. There will be other characters having sex in this book as well not just Robron.





	1. Paris

It was the night of the Robron wedding and they had just said their vows in front of everyone. They declared their undying love for each other. Afterwards they went back to their house to pack their suitcases for a romantic weekend away in Paris.  
"You ready for a good weekend?" Robert asked.  
"You always give me a good weekend." Aaron replied.  
A couple of hours later, both of the boys followed each other to bed wearing nothing but their boxers. They were showing off their bulges. As Aaron crawled into bed, Robert followed and he crept closer to his husband. His hand reached around his front and he felt his bulge.  
"Stop. We've got to get up early in the morning." Aaron said jokingly.  
"Oh. So do you not want an early wedding present?" Robert asked to his husband.  
"Night Robert Dingle." Aaron said sleepy.  
"Night Aaron Sugden" Robert replied. 

Aaron just lay there,eyes wide open. He was grinning at the thought of his husband laying next to him. It made him the most happiest man in the world.  
All of a sudden he became uncomfortable and he turned around so he was facing his husband. Robert started grinning as his face was just inches away from the love of his life. He felt something slightly tickle his leg so he pulled it back until he realised that it was Aaron's hand tracing his fingers up and down his thighs. He knew that it was a massive turn on for Rob.  
"I thought that you said that you did not want this?" Robert said smugly.  
"I never said that I didn't want it. It just that we had to be up early." Aaron said.  
He give a slight wink barely visible in the dimly lit room. Aaron reached over and he slowly kissed Robert on his lips. As he went to pull away, he felt Robert's hand pull him back towards him as he lent in for another kiss. It was gentle but harsh at the same time. Whist they were kissing,Robert felt for Aaron's bulge to release it from his boxers. He started to rub his hand up and down his shaft which lead to a little moan escaping from Aaron's mouth.  
"You like that?" Robert asked while he was rubbing Aaron's cock.  
He could't speak, all that could come from his mouth was a little grunt of appreciation followed by another soft moan. Aaron then left Robert's mouth and he moved down to his neck. He left a trail of small bruises down to his chest and his stomach. It was Robert's time for pleasure now. Aaron threw Robert seductively onto his back as he crawled down to the end of the bed. His husband laid there waiting for his boxers to come off his body. Slowly Aaron removed his boxers and he threw them to the other side of the room. There it was. He couldn't help but stare at awe at Robert's cock and the pre-cum that had leaked down the shaft. Aaron fell onto his knees and he stared lovingly at his cock.  
"What are you waiting for than?" Robert said.  
Aaron grabbed Robert's cock and he placed it into his mouth. He was slowly sucking while massaging his balls. It lead into a loud moan coming from Robert's mouth. Robert giggled after he moaned. Aaron knew he was doing it right.  
"Turn around." Aaron said.  
Robert did as he was told and turned to lay on his stomach. Aaron grabbed his legs to make him kneel and he automatically arched his back. Aaron grabbed a bottle of lube he had bought earlier and squirted some onto his fingers before lathering it around Robert's arsehole and accidentally slipping a finger in, making Robert groan with pleasure. He than dropped the lube and he begin to place his cock in his entrance. Robert let out a small gasp. He shocked Aaron. Aaron than pulled out of Robert.  
"No don't stop. It's amazing" Robert moaned.  
Aaron proceeded to start again. He grab hold of Robert's legs and he keeps thrusting his cock into Robert. He started off slow but he got faster and faster. He couldn't take it anymore. Robert and Aaron began moaning in pleasure. Robert cummed on his stomach as Aaron cummed into Robert's arsehole.  
"Wow." Aaron said.  
"Wow." Robert replied.  
Aaron and Robert both collapsed on the bed and they were both exhausted that they both fell asleep.


	2. A few After Football Beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is 4 people in the room and 2 people have sex. The other 2 have sex in the same room.

Finn had no clue how he ended up here, sat in this room with 3 of the hottest guys in the village for a second time in a week. He wasn't really in a football type, but how could he pass up the opportunity to have a few beers and be in such close proximity of these 3 men. Finn was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Robert jumping up.  
"Right lads! Now that's over, why don't we all play a game of truth or dare?" Robert asked the 3 other guys.   
"Might as well." Ross said as he wandered into the kitchen to grab another crate of beer.  
"Yes sure." Aaron agreed from where he was slouched on the sofa, his hoodie riding up a bit, exposing his hip bone. They all turned to Finn with a questioning looks on their faces.   
"What about it then Finn?" Ross asked as he sat back down next to him on the sofa.   
"I-I think I 'll sit out for this one if you don't mind. Maybe next time?" Finn replied quietly, averting his eyes from where Robert had just wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist and was softly stroking the skin of his hip bone. He had no idea what was going on here. Probably just some bromance affection.  
"Nahh. C'mon Finn. You didn't play the last time." Ross exclaimed, slapping his hand down onto Finn's shoulder.   
"We'll even go easy on ya, mate." Robert laughs as he takes a gulp of his beer and sets it down on the table.  
"N-no. I'll s-sit this one out." Finn replied, sinking further into the sofa.   
"C'mon, Finn. Do it for me." Ross said, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Aaron and Robert chuckled from where they were sat on the other sofa.  
"F-fine." Finn sighed.  
"Nice one mate." Ross exclaimed as he got up and moved the coffee table out of the way.  
"Why do we n-need to move that?" Finn questioned.  
"To put the beers in front of us all. Don't worry." Aaron reassured with a small smile. 

Finn felt a little better, now that he'd had a few beers. They were all sat on the sofas, Robert and Aaron on one. Finn and Ross on the other sofa.  
"Right than lads. My turn." Ross shouted after he'd finished laughing at what Robert had just said.   
"Rob. Truth or dare." Ross asked Robert.   
"Truth." Robert replied after taking a swig of his beer.   
"Who would you say is the hottest guy in the village?" Ross asked, looking on expectantly.   
"Urhmm...? I'd have to say, our little Aaron over here." Robert said as he ruffled Aaron's hair.  
"Awhhh. Cute little Robron." Ross cooed.   
"Oi. Shut up Ross." Aaron said, feigning annoyance.  
"Right. My turn then. Finn? Truth or dare?" Robert questioned.   
"T-truth please." Finn stuttered as he placed his 9th empty beer can onto the floor.   
"Would you ever fuck anyone in this room?" Robert said, not missing a beat as he stared right at Finn. Finn could feel himself heating up. He knew he couldn't lie now because they could see how embarrassed he was getting.  
"Urhmm... Y-yea. I guess s-so?"   
"You guess so? Why? Is my sexy body not good enough for you babe? " Ross asked, in all seriousness.  
"Y-yea. It is. I-I urhmm just don't know?"   
"Awhh. Is little Finn getting all flustered?" Robert laughed.  
"Leave him alone guys. Let's just carry on with the game. It's your turn Finn." Aaron said.  
"Okay, A-Aaron, truth or dare?"   
"Dare." Aaron replied.   
"I dare you to let Robert send a text to everyone in your c-contact list. You're not a-allowed to stop him and you have to w-wait 15 minutes until you can explain why it w-was sent."   
"YES. Nice one Finn" Robert shouted as he picked up Aaron's phone to send the text. Whist they were both concentrating on Aaron's phone, Finn felt a hand touch his thigh, right next to his cock.   
"Y'know babe... We were only playing." Ross whispered in his ear as his hand moved slowly up Finn's thigh. Finn could feel himself getting even more flustered. He could feel his heart in his throat.   
"Unless of cause... You want us to be serious." Ross whispered, his voice so deep and gravelly. As Ross's hand just skimmed the inseam of his jeans Aaron spoke up.   
"Right them lads. My go. Ross. Truth or dare?"   
"Might as well go for a dare mate." Ross laughed.   
"Alright. I dare you to kiss Finn. Aaron said with a smirk on his face.   
"Yea. And by that we mean a proper snog. Not a silly little peck." Robert laughed as he looked between the two of them.  
"You okay with that babe?" Ross asked Finn as he turned his body to him.  
"Y-y-yea? Urhmm... Yea. Okay. We can do that." Finn replied as he looked down at his hands. Finn felt a finger under his chin as his head was lifted up and his eyes met Ross's. Ross leaned in slightly until he was a centimetre or two away from Finn's lips and he could feel the older mans breath on them.  
"You sure babe?" Ross asked quietly, waiting for final confirmation. All Finn could do was nod. That's all Ross needed for him to move forward and press his lips against Finn's. The kiss started off slow, like Ross was just testing the waters. For Finn it felt like time had stopped, like he was floating higher and higher and he never wanted to come back down to earth. After a few seconds Finn went to pull away but Ross lifted his hand and put it on the back of Finn's neck, pulling him back in. This time the kiss was rushed, like Ross couldn't get enough of Finn's mouth on his. Finn's hands automatically gripped onto the open hoodie that Ross was wearing and pulled him closer. Suddenly a cough was heard from the other sofa and Finn and Ross broke apart, breathing heavily.   
"If you're quite finished lads?" Aaron asked as he fidgeted in Robert's grip on his hip bone, that had gotten tighter from watching Ross and Finn snogging.  
"Yea, c'mon guys. Let's carry on playing." Robert said as he readjusted himself in his trousers. Finn sat back into the sofa s Ross placed his arm around his shoulders and began gently caressing Finn's cheek.   
"Your turn Ross."   
"Alright, alright. Gimme a sec. Rob. truth or dare? And don't be a little pussy about it." Ross said as he moved his hand to the back of Finn's head and began playing with the fine hairs there.   
"Alright, I'll go for dare than." Robert said with a laugh. Finn knew what was coming. They couldn't expect him and Ross to kiss and then give them a dare that didn't involve anything sexual.  
"I dare you to suck Aaron's cock mate." Ross said with a serious look on his face.   
"Alright. Easy, lad." Robert said as he knelt down onto the floor into Aaron's spread legs. Finn couldn't believe that this was happening. Is that what 4 young lads usually do after a game of football? He didn't know whether he should watch so he decided to take out his phone and scroll though Twitter until it was over. Ross had other ideas though. He leant over and he whispered into Finn's ear, "C'mon babe. Put your phone down. They're putting on a show for us." Finn did as he was told and placed his phone down on the floor next to the sofa. The sight that met his eyes when he looked back at Aaron and Robert was amazing. Robert had Aaron's cock halfway into his mouth already and was bobbing up and down slightly, taking more in each time he went. The look on Aaron's face showed exactly how incredible Robert's mouth must feel. His head was thrown back and few beads of sweat rolled down his face, down the long column of his neck and stopped at his collarbones Finn could feel Ross's hand move away from his neck and down to the front of his jeans.   
"Look at them baby, don't they look so pretty together." Ross laughed as if it was a secret, to only be shared between them both. Aaron chose that exact moment to moan and buck his hips up into Robert's mouth.   
"Oh God Rob. Shit babe." Aaron panted as Robert took his cock all the way down to his throat.   
"Aaron looks like he's really enjoying that doesn't he babe? And look at Robert, taking his cock all the way down like a good boy." Ross said, loud enough that the other two to hear him. At that comment Robert sped up his movements.  
"Look at him being such a good boy Finn. Could you be a good boy for me like that?" Finn nodded automatically, still staring at where Robert had just reached over to grab the lube out of his leather jacket pocket.   
"Yea? You think you could get on your knees like Robert is and suck my cock, baby?" Ross whispered, breath tickling Finn's neck. Finn answered by getting onto his knees and undoing Ross's black skinny jeans. Finn looked up at Ross with a questioning look in his eyes, wondering whether this was all a joke and they'd burst out laughing in a minute. After a few seconds of hearing no laughing and getting a small smile from Ross, Finn pulled down Ross's jeans and boxers. He let them pool around his ankles. His cock slapped up against his stomach and Ross leant forward to pull his hoodie and t-shirt off, then sat back. Finn sat back on his knees and reached for Ross's cock.  
"You sure you want to do this baby? You sure you can be a good boy for me?" Ross asked as he reached out and caressed Finn's cheek. Finn smiled up at him and nodded. He leant forward and taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He heard Ross groan above him and slowly started bobbing his head.   
"Yea, that's it baby. Oh god, Finn." After hearing Ross's moans, Finn picked up his pace and took Ross right to the back of his throat and swallowed around him.   
"Fuck, Finn. Your mouth baby. Your mouth is incredible, Finn. Shit." After a few more seconds Finn felt Ross's hand gently tug at his hair, signalling for him to pull off.  
"Fuck. Come here babe. Come sit on my lap." Ross said after he caught his breath. Finn stood up and straddled Ross, leaning forward and kissing him softly.   
"Shit baby. Who knew that sweet, innocent mouth of yours could suck my cock so well?" Ross laughed before pecking Finn's lips again. Now Finn was just sat on Ross's lap. He could hear moans coming from the other sofa. Ross noticed that Finn was interested in the noise so he decide to let him enjoy the view.   
"You wanna see what they're doing, baby? You wanna see how good Robert's making Aaron feel? Yea? Wanna see how Aaron is taking it like a good boy?" Finn nodded immediately.   
"Let's get these clothes off and than we can watch them together, yea babe?"   
"O-okay." Finn replied so Ross let him stand up and he takes his clothes off before he sat back down on his lap, With his back against Ross's bare chest. In this position Finn could see clearly what was going on, on the other sofa. Aaron had laid back as Robert was knelt between his legs on the sofa. They were both naked and Aaron's back was arched as Robert's fingers were driving in and out of his hole.  
"Oi Sugden. Put Aaron's leg down a bit so me and Finn here can have a clearer view." Ross shouted just as Robert pulled his three fingers out of Aaron. Aaron whimpered as Robert took his fingers out and pushed his leg down off the sofa so that Finn and Ross could see better.   
"Nice one lad." Ross thanked, Finn could now see the whole of Aaron's body. His ruffled hair, his almost closed eyes, his glistening skin and his cock that was curved up against his stomach.  
"He's so pretty." Finn quietly whispered to himself. Just then, Robert slowly pushed into Aaron, as Ross's hand reached around and took Finn's cock in his hand. Robert started thrusting into Aaron slowly, once Aaron had adjusted, just as Ross started moving his hand up and down Finn's cock.  
"Is that okay baby? D'you like it? Watching Robert fucking Aaron whist I make you feel good, yea?" Ross said, whist swiping his thumb over the head of Finn's cock. All Finn could do was moan loudly as Robert leant over Aaron to kiss him whilst pounding into him harder and faster.  
"You wanna do what they're doing baby? Wanna ride me whilst Aaron rides Robert? Yea, baby? Gonna be a good boy fro me?" Ross begged as he kissed Finn's neck.   
"Y-yea, okay. Can I still watch though? Please? Please?" Finn pleaded as he watch Robert pull out of Aaron, sit back on the sofa and pull Aaron on top of him.   
"Of cause, anything for my good little baby." Ross said as he took his hand away from Finn's cock.   
"You wanna open yourself up whist I go and get a condom, yea?" Ross asked as he stood up off the sofa and pecked Finn's lips before heading into the hallway and up the stairs. After grabbing the lube, Finn lay back on the sofa and he spreads his legs. As he coated his fingers, he looked up to see Aaron with his legs either side of Robert's thighs, the muscles in his back rippled as he lifted himself up and down on Robert's cock. Finn slowly inserted one finger into his own hole as he heard Robert whisper something into Aaron's ear.  
"Aaron, baby. I love you so much. You know that right? So so much sweetheart." Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head as Aaron learnt forward and kissed at Robert's collarbones. Finn was now 3 fingers deep in himself as he heard Ross coming back down the stairs.   
"Oh god. Look at you all spread out for me baby. You ready for my cock yea?" Ross asked as Finn stood up and waited for Ross to sit on the sofa, sideways so that they could still watch Aaron and Robert. Finn straddled Ross's thighs just like Aaron did to Robert. Finn reached round to grab Ross's cock and slowly inched his way down onto it.  
"Shit, baby. Fuck. Your so perfect Finn. So perfect baby, oh god." Ross babbled as Finn's ass met Ross's thighs. Finn started to bounce up and down with his hands on Ross's chest as Ross begins kissing his neck.  
"You can watch them y'know baby? They're so pretty right? Not as pretty as you though babe." Ross said as Finn turned his head to watch as Robert began thrusting up into Aaron's body.  
"Fuck baby. Yea, that's it fuck, c'mon." Ross whispered through gritted teeth as his hands moved to Finn's lower back to help him grind his ass onto his cock. Finn's breath caught in his throat as Ross pounded into his prostate, making his hole clench around him.  
"Fuck Finn." Ross shouted as he turned his head to watch Robert came into Aaron and Aaron came all over Robert's stomach.   
"Finn baby? Look at me babe. Yea, that's it, sweetheart. I love you so much much, okay? I mean it Finn. So, so much." Ross said as his hands made their way to the back of Finn's neck so he could pull him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Finn sat up and started to ride Ross harder and faster, until he could feel himself about to cum.   
"Fuck. Yea, babe. Shit. Shit. Yea. Oh god." Ross shouted as he cummed. Feeling Ross's cum inside him was enough for Finn to cum over Ross's stomach and chest. After a few seconds of getting their breath back, Finn lifted himself off pf Ross's lap and Ross sat up, taking off the condom and throwing it in the bin. Finn didn't know what to do with himself, he wasn't used to fucking a really hot guy like Ross and being sober enough to remember it. So, he went to stand up and start putting his clothes back on, until he felt Ross's hand grab his arm and pull him down next to him, tucking him under his arm. Finn looked over to see that Robert and Aaron were in a similar position except they were staring at each other whilst Robert whispered something into Aaron's ear. Finn's attention was brought back to Ross when he felt him kiss the top of his head and whisper into his hair.   
"I meant it y'know. What I said... I do love you, Finn. You're perfect babe." After hearing that Finn felt his heart rate pick up again and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He leant his head up and pressed a kiss to Ross's lips.   
" I-I love you too, Ross."


	3. Cuddles On The Sofa

Aaron slumped down on Robert's sofa and sighed. He had said he could stay whenever he wanted and he needed to get away from all of his mums fussing. Not that he didn't appreciate it, he just needed a break. Rob opened the door and smiled sympathetically.  
"You're okay?" Robert asked with concern as he sat down next to Aaron.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get away from it all." Aaron replied.  
"How about I order pizza and we watch a film, just chill out for a bit?" Robert asked.  
"Sounds perfect..." Aaron replied with a grateful smile.  
\----------------------------------------------  
They had finished the pizza and were halfway through 'Merlin'. Aaron yawned and snuggled under the blanket Rob had gotten him. Rob looked over and smiled.  
"It's freezing in here." Aaron said snuggling further into the blanket, looking at Robert as he did.  
"Heating is on 30 degrees you big teddy bear." Robert chuckled.  
"Well I'm still cold..." Aaron replied.  
Robert looked at Aaron and considered getting another blanket but changed his mind. He shuffled closer and put his arm around him, waiting for a reaction. Aaron shocked him by cuddling into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Robert smiled happily and lay back with Aaron.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later and the TV show had finished. Aaron looked up at Robert, their faces centimetres apart...  
"Thanks for doing this.." He said softly.  
"Any time." Rob replied, noticing the lustful look in Aaron eyes. He looked at his lips and back to his eyes before saying.  
"We don't have to do this, I'm happy if you just wanna cuddle." Rob said.  
"No, I want this... I want you." Aaron replied in a whisper. Aaron leaned in, their lips connecting in a passionate embrace. As Robert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, lovingly playing with his hair. He guided Aaron onto his lap, kissing him as he did. Aaron let out a breathy moan as he rocked back and forwards on Robert's hardening cock... Causing Robert to unzip his jeans to free himself from the tightness. Only Aaron could do this to him. He pulled Aaron's t-shirt over his head, running his hands all over his body. His lips following, placing tender kisses over every scar. Aaron buried his head in Rob's neck as he began kissing his nipples, gently sucking them.  
"Fuck Robert." Aaron moaned in pleasure, Rob knew he loved that. Rob then took his own shirt off. allowing Aaron to do the same to him as he undid the younger boy's jeans, stroking his thighs as he did. He rolled Aaron over so he was o his back on the sofa and pulled off both his and Aaron's own jeans before he hovered over him, placing kisses on his neck and collarbone. Causing Aaron to let out a soft moan again. With just their boxers between them, they kissing passionately. They are panting and holding each other, making a mental note to never let go. Rob sat up and he pulled off his boxers, revealing a hard, throbbing cock desperate for Aaron. But he'd wait, he wanted to make his boyfriend feel pleasure first. He pulled Aaron's boxers off as well, seeing he was equally as hard with a drop of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock.  
"Fuck." Robert said, immensely turned on by the view. He leaned down and kissed his way to Aaron's cock, placing gentle kisses on him before licking up his shift. Aaron moaned in response, squirming for more. The feeling of Robert's hot mouth around his cock as he took his cock fully was overwhelming and he realised he wouldn't last long like this.  
"Robert... Please. I need you now." He begged breathlessly. Robert smirked and placed one last kiss on the head before trailing his tongue lower down to Aaron's asshole. He began licking and sucking, loving the sounds that came from Aaron as he did.  
"Fuck." Aaron moaned as he ran his fingers through Robert's hair.  
"Pleasee." He spoke in a whisper, not trusting his voice. Robert shuffled up, his knees spreading Aaron's legs apart. He used his spit to lube himself up but he than remembered than that he had no condoms.  
"Shit." He began but Aaron cut him off.  
"I want you. Only you. Nothing else." He looked up at him with love in his eyes and Robert knew that it was right. He shuffled closer again and he lined himself up.  
"You ready?" Robert asked out of breath, not sure if he could wait any longer.  
"Yeah. Please fuck me Robert." Aaron replied and he pulled Robert closer with his legs as he wrapped them around his hips. Robert slowly pushed in, giving Aaron some time to adjust. The feeling of Aaron's tight, hotness around him and it drove him crazy. He let out a moan.  
"Fuck Aaron." He began to move more, picking up a rhythm causing them both to moan as they kissed again.  
"Fuck. I love you." Robert moaned as he became close to cumming.  
"Fuck. I love you too." Aaron replied, his voice turning into a groan as he clenched around him. He cummed in thick white ropes across his chest.  
"Oh fuck." Robert moaned as he cummed inside of Aaron, filling him with his cum.  
"Fuck." Aaron replied in delight, it felt amazing. Robert pulled out slowly and two of them cuddled up, breathless. It was the start of a new beginning for them.


	4. The Hotel

Aaron lay back on the large bed and snuggled into the fluffy duvet. He snuggled into the pillows. Robert was lying next to him, his arm around Aaron's waist as he ran his fingers through his hair. Aaron sighed happily and snuggled even further against Robert and leaned his head back to place a kiss on his lips. Robert kissed him back, tenderly placing his hands on Aaron's face. He caressed Aaron as he explored his mouth with his tongue. Aaron moaned softly in response and turned around to face Robert, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his body flush against Roberts. They both moaned softly at the same time as Robert slid his hand under Aaron's t-shirt, playing with his nipples. He pinched them softly as Aaron squirmed for more and did the same thing to Robert. Robert peeled Aaron's top off and began to pepper his husband chest with kisses, Aaron lay back and moaned just as there was a knock on the door.   
"Room service." They heard from outside and groaned in frustration.   
"Did you order room service?" Aaron asked Robert, a smirk on his lips.  
"Yeah..." Robert sighed and went to get the door. Robert came back over to the bed with a silver plate full of rosy red strawberries and whipped cream.   
"You want one?" Robert asked Aaron, smirking cheekily. He sat on top of Aaron and slowly dipped a strawberry in the cream, reaching over so Aaron could take a bite.   
"Open wide." Robert winked. Aaron opened his mouth, smirking slightly and went to take a bite as Robert withdrew his arm. Robert took a bite for himself, chuckling as he did.  
"Oi" Aaron pouted.   
"Mmmm. These are delicious..." Robert teased as Aaron went to grab one but he moved them out of reach. Aaron couldn't move because Robert was sat on top of him.   
"Ask nicely." Robert purred into his ear.   
"Please?" Aaron asked dryly with a defiant smirk on his face so Robert continued to eat them himself, smiling smugly as he did.  
"Fine. Please can I have one please Mr. Smugden?" Aaron asked again sarcastically making Robert laugh. Robert dipped a strawberry in the cream and lowered it to Aaron's lips. Aaron took a big bite and sighed as he swallowed it. Robert smiled as he watched him, dipping his thump in the cream and placing it into Aaron's mouth. He sucked enthusiastically and moaned around Robert's thumb. Robert smirked and he wiped some cream on his throbbing shift.   
"Fuck." Aaron moaned as he sucked, taking all of Robert into his mouth, causing him to groan and thrust into Aaron's mouth. He pulled out and sat at the end of Aaron's legs, lifting them up and spreading the cream all over his asshole. Aaron blushed furiously and threaded his fingers through Robert's hair, moaning as he licked and sucked on him enthusiastically.  
"Fuck. Your're delicious." Robert smirked as he looked up at Aaron and then continued to open Aaron up.   
"Fuck. I'm ready Robert. Please fuck me." Aaron gasped as the pleasure from Robert's tongue starting to become too much. Robert shuffled up the bed and lined his cock up with Aaron's asshole. He leant down and kissed Aaron as he pushed straight into him, groaning at the hot, tightness of being inside of Aaron.   
"Fuck." Aaron moaned as his husband began to thrust faster, brushing his prostate everytime, causing a drop of pre-cum to leak from his cock.   
"I'm gonna cum. Fuck." Aaron moaned again as Robert pounded into him.   
"Fuck. Me too Aaron." He panted. Aaron clenched around Robert as he shot his cum all over his and Robert's chest. Robert moaned at the tightness and he cummed inside of Aaron, groaning into Aaron's neck as he did. Robert pulled out and they lay together, hands intertwined and bodies pressed together.  
"I love you Mr Dingle." Aaron breathed, his eyes closed from tiredness.   
"I love you too Mr Sugden." Robert replied. Robert placed a tender kiss on his husband cheek.


	5. Horny.

Aaron woke up to something hard poking into his back. As he felt Robert's arm slide over his waist he knew what is was.  
"Morning." Robert purred into his husband ear as he began to kiss his neck and shoulders, rubbing his cock against Aaron's back.  
"Morning." He giggled back, turning round to face his clearly horny husband. Robert smirked and leaned forward, he pulled Aaron against his cock and grinded on him, humming with pleasure as he did.  
"Fuck." Aaron moaned back as he began to grow hard too. He ran his fingers through Robert's hair and pulled on it as Robert tugged on his lip with his teeth. As Robert's tongue entered his mouth, he sucked on it enthusiastically, causing both of them to moan into each others mouths. They were both now fully hard and grinding desperately against each other. They stopped kissing so they could remove their boxers and feel their warm cocks bare against each other, skin on skin. They were rubbing each other and becoming wet as pre-cum leaked from them. Robert knelt on the bed and pulled Aaron up by his hips, so he was on his knees. He was naked and panting with need. Robert positioned himself behind him, between his legs. He leant down. He began kissing his asshole, slowly teasing Aaron.   
"Fuck." Aaron moaned and gripped the sheets, trying to control himself. Robert smirked, knowing what he was doing to him as he continued to place feather like kisses all over his husband's asshole. He held onto Aaron's hips and began to like him. He caused his husband to moan loudly. The feeling of Robert's hot, wet tongue gliding over him over and over again make him leak pre-cum and grip the sheets even tighter.  
"Please." Aaron begged breathlessly, desperate for more.  
"What do you want?" Robert purred teasingly as his husband squirmed in front of him.   
"Finger me." Aaron whispered, not wanting to say it loudly. He may have been openly gay and proud of it, but asking Robert to finger him made him blush furiously.   
"You want me to finger your asshole?" Robert replied, his voice filled with lust and desire. He loved seeing Aaron like this. Aaron is hot, horny, desperate and panting. It made his cock ache for him, physically pulsing.   
"Fuck please Robert, no more teasing, I need it." He pleaded, his cock beginning to become uncomfortable with the need for a release. Robert smirked as he placed his finger at Aaron's asshole, slowly teasing it in. Aaron groaned and pushed back against Robert's hand, aching for more.  
"You want me to fuck you?" Robert whispered seductively in the squirming boy's ear.   
"Fuck, yeah." Aaron replied breathlessly. Robert got some lube out of the drawer and slicked up his throbbing cock. He knelt behind Aaron and holding his hips, pressed into him, pushing his huge, wet, hard cock into him. He moaned at the hot tightness around him, he could feel Aaron pulsing against him.  
"Ohhhh. Fuck." Aaron moaned as Robert picked up a pace. The pleasure of his prostate being touched be Robert's hard cock almost unbearable.  
"Fuck." Robert moaned back as he began to fuck his husband faster, chasing his orgasm. They both began to pant and moan on sync as Aaron leant back so he was flush against Robert's chest. Robert gripped onto his husband's shoulders and pounded into him, biting his neck and sucking on it at the same time.  
"Fuck. I'm gonna cum." Aaron moaned loudly as he tensed around Robert and he cumed, thick white ropes covering the bed. The pressure of Aaron tensing around him caused Robert to release his hot, thick load of cum inside of him, groaning as he did. They both collapsed on the bed, panting breathlessly.  
"I love you so much." Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.  
"I love you too. Aaron replied, snuggling up to Robert.


End file.
